Swirling
by FictionMission
Summary: "Such a love was never meant to be." The queen comes to realize that she holds more than sisterly affections for her dear younger sister, but is fully aware of the consequences that such a love would bring. Warning: Elsanna. F/F.


_Warning: Mention of F/F love. Incest.  
_

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Frozen or any of its characters and make no money from it._

* * *

Another warm day greeted Arendelle, much to the delight of the residents. Anna was even more thrilled, using this as the perfect excuse to go on a romantic picnic with Kristoff. Ever since summer had returned, she and the young man had been spending even more time together. She wanted to know more about him, and would not repeat the same mistake she had made with Hans.

Elsa was in her study, reading a story to pass the time. Since coming back and returning to her kingdom, there had been relative peace so far and not much to do besides plan parties and oversee small matters. Hearing a knock at her door, she turned slightly and brushed back some blonde hair.

"Anna?" She called curiously.

"Yes, it's me!" She exclaimed, bursting in without waiting for permission.

Her energy instantly calmed Elsa. Something about Anna's bubbly energy always soothed her, all it took was one smile from the girl and she felt better.

Before she could inquire what Anna wanted, the girl herself began speaking excitedly, "Oh Elsa! Today was incredible…I took a walk with Kristoff and we ate a meal near that mountain there. And oh -! It was just wonderful!"

"Anna-!"

"Now, I know what you're thinking Elsa." She interrupted, grinning widely, "You think I might be rushing this, but I promise I'm not this time. I'm really trying to get to know him. He's great and I think you two should talk more. You know, get to know one another better."

"Talk?" Elsa asked quietly, folding her arms onto her lap.

"Yes, talk." Anna nearly rolled her eyes amusedly, before plopping onto a cushioned couch nearby. "I think you'll like him."

"I already do, sister. You do not need my blessing this time around. He came back for you…he tried to save you before and if that doesn't prove that he is a good person, then I don't know what does." Elsa assured her calmly.

"Really? I'm so happy to hear that. You don't have any idea!" She said joyously.

It was quiet a few moments, the sisters silently enjoying the other's presence before the queen spoke again.

"Do you…love him?" Elsa asked hesitantly, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Do I?" The redhead repeated thoughtfully, humming pensively. "I'm not really sure. I rushed into the idea of love before, and that didn't have any positive results at all. If he's the one, maybe there'll be some sort of sign or something."

"Perhaps." Elsa agreed with a pleasant smile. "I'm sure if it's mean to be, then it will be."

Olaf chose that moment to interrupt, peeking in with his usual wide goofy grin. "Oh Anna, there you are! I've been looking – well, Kristoff has been looking for you everywhere. He wants to ask you something _really _important."

"I'll be right there. Thanks, Olaf." Anna said warmly, nodding at the small snowman.

"No problem!"

Anna looked towards her sister apologetically, as she had meant to spend more time with her, but Elsa gave her a reassuring smile.

"Go on. Go to him." She said, waving her off. "I need to catch up on my literature, anyhow."

"Okay, if you say so!" Anna chirped, hugging her quickly before taking off. "We'll talk later, Elsa!"

Elsa watched her go ruefully, a frown tugging at her lips. Sighing, she walked over to her desk and stared out of the window with narrowed, conflicted eyes. From here, she could actually see Anna run out to greet him. She watched as they embraced one another, followed by Anna laughing at something amusing Kristoff said. Their hands linked as they walked off, and for some reason it made Elsa feel…worse. It wasn't jealousy necessarily, it was something deeper that made her soul feel as though it might tear apart.

Longing.

After all that time alone, Elsa realized suddenly that she did in fact long for companionship, and as wrong as it was…with Anna. Sighing, she turned away from the window with anguished features and sat down in her chair.

"What I want is impossible. Some things can never be, it's that simple." She tried to convince herself. It didn't work that well, but it did help a bit.

It was foolish to hold forbidden love for someone, the queen figured. It only led to disaster, or so it appeared. Elsa was intelligent and she knew that by confessing these feelings festering inside of her, that it would cost a friendship and a sisterhood that was only just becoming strong again. After shutting Anna out all those years before due to her powers, she wasn't about to ruin things again between the two with a confession that would undoubtedly end poorly.

"Why do I love her...?" Elsa wondered aloud, cupping her cheek into her hand. '_Is it because I am lonely?'_

"My queen." A servant said, knocking politely on the door that already hung open.

"Yes?" She asked evenly, composing herself quickly as she rose from her seat with dignified grace.

"Your sister is to be married again, I've received word that the young man Kristoff has just proposed to her and wishes to marry her quite soon my lady." The man said, bowing shortly as he looked at her nervously. He trusted her, but one could never be too certain still.

Elsa merely smiled softly, her eyes warming a bit. "That is wonderful news. I'm so glad for her."

"My queen, you do realize this could jeopardize your crown? If Anna marries before you-!"

"Then there is a chance he could take over as king, and Anna would become the queen. I know, but I am perfectly fine with it. My sister's happiness is the most important thing to me." Elsa replied.

"My lady…you are truly a marvel. I admire your grace." The servant said honestly, bowing once again.

"My thanks, you are dismissed." She said quietly, looking back towards the window with narrowed eyes.

Anna rushed in just then, panting heavily. Her strawberry blonde hair was a bit messy, and she smoothed down her hair as best she could. For once, she had them out of her usual braids. Lifting her dress a bit, she quickly walked over to Elsa.

"Do you know already?" She asked, though it was more of a statement.

"Yes, Anna. I'm so happy for you."

"I can't believe how well you're taking this." Anna said, laughing. "I mean, I just said earlier that I wouldn't rush things, yet here I go rushing again."

"Well, things have changed…" Elsa murmured, clasping her hands together as she turned from the other woman.

"How so?"

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you have the wedding of your dreams. This is exciting, isn't it?" Elsa replied seriously.

"I have so much planning to do!" Anna realized suddenly, gasping.

Kristoff peeked in, grinning crookedly. "Ladies?"

"Hello." Elsa said calmly, though she didn't look at him.

"Do you mind if I steal your sister again…just for a minute! I promise." He said casually.

"Of course."

Anna waved as she left, and Elsa waved back.

Frowning, she looked down with a deep sigh. A swirl of emotions filled her, and for once she allowed herself to accept them. No more hiding her feelings, nor her powers. No more concealing. Tears filled her eyes, but they never fell.

Such love was never meant to be.

* * *

_A/N: I apologize if this was bad. I wrote this hastily, because I just needed to write a one-shot after seeing this awesome movie. I don't plan on continuing, so thank you for reading! :)_


End file.
